Just When You Thought You'd Seen Everything
by SilverKitsune1
Summary: Have you ever taken a good look at the color choices they use on Ritchie in the show?


Title: Just When You Thought You'd Seen Everything

Author: Silverkitsune

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Static Shock is the property of the WB and all other associated networks and creators.

Authors Note: Tell me I'm not the only one to ever notice this.

Mr. Hollingbery's mid-term history test was more than just huge. It was beyond huge, it was gargantuan, life changing, it held the GPA of some 35 student's in-between its sinister little grading claws and was more then happy to crush their fragile scores like insects if it saw fit.  Everything from the Revolution through World War II could be found in 150 multiple choice questions, and two essays. Study it, know it, regurgitate it, and pray.

The last part had been Ritchie's own add-on, and though he wasn't very religious he felt it was an appropriate addition. Both he and Virgil had been studying like crazy for two weeks for the test, so exhausted that Static had even put off patrolling. Virgil hadn't felt comfortable doing it, but Ritchie doubted that a yawning superhero would have been very good at striking terror into the hearts of Dakota's criminals. Luckily all of the robbers, thieves and meta-humans in town seemed to have taken those two weeks off, and Static's absence had not been missed.

Ritchie had made it half way through the test, the multiple choice now out of the way but the essay portion still hanging over his head, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He stole a quick glance up from his desk, trying to look around without making it seem as though he was cheating, and saw Virgil staring at him. 

The other boy was seated directly across from Ritchie. The desks had been put into a semi-circle around Mr. Hollingbery's desk, and his pencil was held loosely in his hand, eyes a little squinted like he was thinking something over.  He wasn't even blinking he was just staring.  

At first he ignored it. Went back to the test and attempted to refocus, but the uncomfortable feeling of being watched wouldn't go away.  

He finished the first essay without too much trouble, and worked his way through the second with an annoying prickling on the back of his neck. The discomfort grew, and by the time he'd put down his pencil Ritchie was seconds away from leaping across the room, grabbing Virgil by the collar and shaking him.

 "What?!" He wanted to scream. "WHAT? Stop looking at nothing and finish the test you idiot!"

 Making sure Mr. Hollingbery wasn't watching, Ritchie tore off a small corner of his test paper, rolled it into a small ball and flicked it across the room. It hit the dark skinned boy directly in the nose, snapping him out of the zone. Blinking a few times, Virgil seemed to come back to his senses and gave Ritchie a puzzled look.

Shooting a hard glance at the clock Ritchie tapped his own finished test paper with his finger. Virgil's eyes followed the other boys gaze, and went wide at seeing how much time remained. His head snapped back down to his own desk and he frantically began bubbling in answers, pencil hoping down the rows of questions like an energized bull frog.

Rolling his eyes, Ritchie settled back into his seat and waited for the bell.

He didn't see Virgil again till 5th period when they had lunch together, and by that time the annoyance he'd felt during the test had boiled up and become anger. Even though the cafeteria buzzed with the voices of over 100 students Ritchie's voice could easily have been heard three tables away.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" He exclaimed as he followed Virgil past tables full of gossiping teenagers. "That test was huge, we worked our butts off preparing for it and you barely finish it in time."

"What's it matter how long it took me to finish it?" Virgil asked finally choosing a table and sliding into an empty seat. "I still finished it."

"You wrote your essay on the Battle of Little Big Horn in five minutes."

"So?"

"It was only a paragraph long."

Virgil took a bite of the hot cafeteria lunch and grimaced.

"I think I got the gist of it," His attention turned back to his food. "Uck, what are they feeding us?"

"Virgil!"

Virgil laughed.

"Calm down Ritchie, I think I did really good on the first part of the test. That should balance out the messed up essay."

Taking a bite out of the apple in his hand Ritchie shook his head in dismay.

"You completely zoned out. What were you staring at in there?"

Putting his fork down, Virgil suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Well, to tell you the truth man, I was staring at you."

Ritchie's blinked owlishly at his friend.

"What the _hell_ were you staring at me for!" He finally exclaimed.

Shrugging his shoulders Virgil suddenly found his mashed potatoes very interesting, and began to mix them together with what Ritchie guessed was a pile of vegetables.

"Ritchie we've know each other for a while right?"

"Yeah."

"And I can ask you stuff without you freaking out, right?"

"Umm, sure."

"Because it's cool if you don't want to tell me everything. Everyone's got their own little secrets, but this is something I've just recently noticed, and if I notice it other people are going to notice it and you may not want those other people who noticed to notice-" 

"V," Ritchie interrupted. "You got a point coming soon?  Remember we only get an hour for lunch."

He ducked, barely missing a carrot stick Virgil had thrown at him.

"All right all right," Virgil said looking annoyed. "Ritchie, why do you dye your hair?"

Putting the apple back down onto the table, Ritchie thought he could feel the beginning of a headache forming behind his eyes.

"I already asked you if you were losing your mind, right?"

"No really, why do you do it?" Virgil asked. "I mean a lot of guys get that streak thing done, but your whole head Rich, that's taking it a little far."

"I don't dye my hair."

"Oh, come on. There's no way that's the real color."

Confusion and disbelief battled for space on Ritchie's face.

"Did you hit your head this morning? Why would you think I dye my hair?"

Now it was Virgil's turn to look confused.

"Because of your-hang on I'll show you."

Leaping up from his seat Virgil wormed his way through groups of students, making his way to a table in the back of the cafeteria where Frieda had congregated with a few of the newspaper's staff.  From his own table Ritchie could see the red head smile at Virgil's appearance, her expression turning into one of puzzlement at whatever the other boy happened to be saying.

A few moments later Virgil came bounding back a large grin spread across his face. Leaning over the table he snapped open a slim black compact that he must have gotten from Frieda and waved it in front of Ritchie's face.

"What do you see?"

"My face."

"Scary ain't it? Ow! Don't hit me! Wait wait, now check this out."

Grabbing a strand of Ritchie's hair, he pulled the lock forward until it lay across the other teenager's eyebrow.

"How many colors do we see? Because I see two and that ain't right?"

Surprised, Ritchie took the mirror from Virgil's hands.

"Wow."

Shaking his head, Virgil sat back in his seat.

"White blond hair, jet black eyebrows. That's freaky, and a very positive sign of hair dying."

Ritchie couldn't keep his eyes off of his reflection.

"I've never noticed that before."

"What, you mean that's natural?" Virgil exclaimed. 

"I guess."

The two boys gazed at each other in silence.

"Maybe you're a meta-human," Virgil suggested. 

"What?"

"No really, it's a delayed reaction to the chemical spill and your power is freaking people out with the mismatching eyebrows and hair."

Ritchie snapped the compact closed.

"Don't make me throw my Jell-O at you."


End file.
